Mashairy
by RedBenchArty
Summary: Taito thought she'd be traveling with her best friend, Tamako. Creating new memories together, exploring together, having fun overall. So how did she get stuck with Gary instead? Gary/OC
1. Waking up

**Hello. Thanks for deciding to check out the first chapter of Mashairy. (Pronounced like the french "Ma cherie".) Continue on. I doubt very many of you read the authors notes anyways. I know I ignore them when they drag on too long.**

**I own no one but Ai and her family.**

The first set of curtains were thrown open. Sunlight streamed in upon a redhead, curled up in bed. Ai groaned and turned to her left, only to have the second set of curtains open on that side.

"Wakie, wakie, Sleepy head!" Sung her sister.

Ai slowly opened her eyes to Mako smiling and leaning over her.

"Pancakes for breakfast today! Daddys cooking."

That woke her up. She rose from her pillow, orange sheets pooling around her torso while her Prinplup plushie fell out of her arms, onto the carpeted floor.

"Pancakes? What time is it?" She mumbled.

Mako grinned and gestered towards her clock. 6:15am.

"I let you sleep an extra fifteen minutes."

Ai rolled her eyes.

Mako was an early riser. Ai _could _be an early riser. If only she went to bed and gone to sleep, instead of going to bed and deciding it was a good time to continue her video game. You can't just stop at level 37. At least round it off to an even number. Say level 40, or even level 42. No, even that had bothered her. She had been on level 42 and couldn't help it. She had to go on to level 50. Then, she finally turned it off and settled down in her bed to rest in peace.

"May I remind you that todays the day? Do you know what day it is?"

Ai knew exactly what day it was and she felt the excitement bubbling up.

"It's the day we start our Pokemon journey."

"Correct you are, my sleepy sister!" Mako cheered, gleefully.

Ai and Mako were sisters. But they were also best friends. Sure, they both had other friends at school but they liked to keep it exclusive and small and so, they were always together.

Ai looked around their room. The room they shared with each other. It was large and suited their tastes entirely. She would miss her room.

"I'm going to miss this room.." She sighed.

She was very fond of the colour orange. Orange, yellow, green, and rich colours that made her hair stand out._ Stand out_, not clash. Which is why she very seldom wore the colour purple. No, that was her sisters colour of choice.

Mako was staring at the ceiling, looking thoughtful.

"Yes, I will miss it too. It's going to be so hard to pack up, won't it?"

Ai snorted. "Only for you, I'm not as attached to all of my plushies as you are. I can afford to leave them here. It might be a struggle for _you_ though, Were you planning on bringing the whole room with you on our journey?"

"Okay, you've said more than one sentence, I think you're awake now, Get out of bed, Get dressed and let's go eat!" Mako teased, pulling on Ai's sleeve to get her out of bed.

"Mago! Tado!"

"Hiro!"

"Why are you up so early, squirt?"

A little boy with a head of soft brown hair came bounding over to the two girls as they arrived in the kitchen. He clung to Makos legs and she laughed as she tried to keep up with Ai, who was heading for the breakfast table.

"Morning girls." Gilder Hoshi smiled as his two daughters sat down. Hiro had gotten off Makos legs and had reached for his high chair, wanting to be picked up. Gilder scooped him up in one arm and seated him in his chair while leaning over and kissing both girls on their heads. He was wearing his wifes pink apron and had placed his glasses ontop of his head while he was cooking.

"Morning daddy!"

"Mornin' dad."

A blue plate with stacked pankcakes was placed in front of the girls, as well as chocolate and maple syrup, butter, a bowl of mixed fruit, and whipped cream.

"Eat up, my gems!" Gilder said lovingly and went back to preparing more food.

Ai reached for the syrup and scooped some strawberries, she then piled the pancakes on her own plate. She loved her pankcakes.

Her sister on the other hand, loved her _toppings._ Strawberries, blueberries, sliced bananas, chocolate and maple syrup, whipped cream.. and butter underneath it all.

Hiro was given a bowl of cereal but instead of eating them, he was crushing them between his chubby fists and the table on his high chair, then licking the cereal-turned-powder off his hands.

It had only been ten minutes when they both had just finished off their last pancake and a loud sobbing was heard.

"My babies!" Wailed Nadeshiko as she entered the kitchen, dramatically. Her long black hair was loose and frizzled. Like she hadn't bothered to run a comb through it before she came downstairs.

"All grown up and leaving on their very own adventures! Why, you were only wearing diapers just yesterday!" She sobbed, reaching out for her husband. Gilder eloped her in a loving hug and smoothed down her hair, knowing that she was just making a scene. She was proud of her daughters.

Ai rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile at her mothers theatrics.

"Dear, can't we persuade them to stay another week? I'm sure it won't matter if they -"

"Ma, no. We can't." Ai interrupted.

Being twin sisters, Ai and Mako shared their birth date: August 17th. On their 10th birthday, They decided to research different regions to find a pokemon that they wanted to start with before they left for their journey. Ai had found a breeder in Hoenn and had requested to have an Eevee sent for her to start with and Mako called Professor Elm of Johto to request a Chikorita. It had taken a week and a bit but finally, Professor Oak called them and told them their pokemon had arrived at the lab, which meant it was time for them to go.

"Professor Oak already has our requested pokemon for us. You know that, mother." Mako elaborated, giving Ai a look to continue for her.

"Ash Ketchum will be leaving today as well."

"And Gary? Will Gary be going as well?" Nadeshiko sniffed, looking up.

"Um. Yes. Him too." Ai said, clenching her teeth.

Nadeshiko nodded, reaching into her pocket for a hankercheif, then blowing her nose.

"Good. They're both responsible young boys. It's a little comforting knowing that my two babies aren't the only children leaving today."

"Speaking of leaving, you girls have just over half an hour to finish up packing." Gilder nodded towards the clock.

Both the girls raised their eyebrows in realization and jumped off their chairs and left the kitchen.

"I'm going to miss them.. I can't believe my babies are leaving!" Nadeshiko exclaimed.

"I'm stay, mamma!"

Gilder grinned at their youngest and only sons attempt of cheering his mother up. Nadeshiko let out a giggle and went over to coddle him.

"Half an hour! Think that'll be enough time to fold up our whole room and bring it with you?" Ai teased as she sauntered off towards their bedroom.

"Enough time to bring _my_ half of our room with me!"

They laughed and started to pack.

They started off with the essentials: clothes, personal care products (Toothbrush, toothpaste, soap, brush), but discovered they still had some room in their bags. Ai wandered around her half of their room, wondering what else she should bring. Would she need her books? Should she bring her gameboy, her laptop? What about her Prinplup stuffie? She glanced at a red leather bound journal sitting on top of her dresser.

'That'll do.' She thought, grabbing it and throwing it into her bag, along with a pen.

Satisfied, she looked over to see how her sister was fairing. Mako was rummaging around in the lower drawer of her dresser, but otherwise looked about done.

"Ready?" She asked.

Mako peeked up at her sister over her drawer.

"Yup. Finished! With fifteen minutes to spare!"

"Let's get going, then."

"Call home whenever you get the chance!"

"Take care, girls! We love you!"

Nadeshiko and Gilder waved as their daughters left the house.

"You too, Bye!" Ai and Mako chimed in unison.

The two made their way down the path and towards Professor Oaks lab. They lived in between Ash Kechum and Gary Oak. Since the four of them lived so close to each other, they became close friends at a young age. They all went to the same school together, had the same classes and played together at recess.

Ai's thoughts drifted to Gary.

At a very young age his parents had been killed in a car accident and his grandfather had taken him and his sister, Daisy into his care. He must have developed a superior complex thereafter because he shunned pity. Ai always thought he wanted to prove he didn't need sympathy to get on with his life. It was from then on that Gary and Ai drifted from being best friends to more like_ just _friends. All four of them still played together but it wasn't the same.

As they arrived at the large white building, Ai started to feel the excitement bubble up inside her.

**Well, I hope you somewhat enjoyed the first chapter of Mashairy. The main character for this story is Ai. It will be in her point of view a lot of the time so if you find yourself enjoying the character of Mako more, I'd suggest reading her side of the story when it gets published.**

**This is almost somewhat a tandem story I'm writing with my best friend, but as Ai goes off with Gary, Mako goes off with Ash. So you don't have to read both stories to understand what is happening.**


	2. The Lab

**Second chapter. It's a pain making a new account on fanfiction. The 2 day waiting period just makes me brood. Makos side of the story will be published under my best friends account, which is : _ObviouslyDesi. _**

"Knock, knock!" Ai called as she burst through the doors of the lab.

"Ai! You could have waited until someone opened the door!" Mako scolded as her sister paraded through the hall.

Professor Oak poked his head out through a door to the left.

"Tamako! Taito! It's wonderful to see you girls!" He waved them over to the room he was in.

"I have your pokemon inside, come in, come in."

They walked through the door into a room with a large processor computer that stretched from one wall to the end. There were a few more large machines in the room as well as a desk and a circular incubator where three pokeballs sat.

Professor oak pulled out two pokeballs from his lab coat and handed them over to the sisters, who took them both eagerly and gingerly, thanking him. He smiled.

"Go on, release them."

Ai held out her pokeball as it opened up and revealed her Eevee. It looked up at her from it's place on the floor and squealed. He had a crook in one of his ears and a tuff of fuzzy baby fur on his head.

"He's perfect!" She exclaimed, scooping him up and letting him perch on her shoulder.

"The stronger he becomes the bigger he will get. Soon, he won't be able to trot across your shoulders like that." Professor Oak explained. Ai was hardly listening as her Eevee started running back and fourth across her shoulders.

"Come on out, Chikorita!" Mako said, releasing her pokemon as well.

Proffesor Oak walked over to his desk and waited for a minute, to let the girls get acquainted to their new pokemon. He then came back, handing them each, their own pokedex and six pokeballs.

"Here you are, girls! Your pokedex and pokeballs!"

"Thank you, Professor." Mako replied.

Just as Ai turned to leave the room, she bumped into someone who was coming in.

"Hey clutz! Watch where you're going!"

"Gary.." Ai grumbled, rubbing a hand across her face.

"Ah, hello Gary!" Professor Oak greeted. Mako added a friendly wave to him as he strode past Ai to his grandfather.

"Hey gramps."

"Have to decided which pokemon you will choose?"

Gary nodded and reached into the incubator and pulled out one of the pokeballs.

"Ah. Good choice, Gary." Professor Oak smiled at his grandson.

Gary, in return, smirked and collected his pokedex and pokeballs. A knock sounded on the door.

"Have a safe journey, all of you." Proffesor Oak said, leading the trio out of his lab room, while letting the person who had just knocked in.

'Another trainer.' Thought Ai as she watched him walk in.

The door was closed, leaving the three standing outside, in the hallway.

"Which pokemon did you choose, Gary?" Mako asked.

"Only the best one, of course!" Gary replied haughtily.

Ai rolled her eyes and started towards the back entrance, dragging Mako along by her arm. Gary turned and headed for the front entrance.

As they opened the doors leading to the backyard of the lab, Ai spotted another trainer from over her shoulder, heading towards the room they had just left from. Where was Ash?

"Where do you think Ash is? All the pokemon will be taken..." Mako asked, voicing Ai's thoughts.

They two girls looked at each other, worry spread across their features, as they made their way down the steps.

**I feel like this chapter could not only be longer, but also better. I might decided to edit this chapter and make it lengthier later.**


	3. What Rivalry Does

**Hello there! So this is the chapter when Mako and Ai will split and go their own ways. They will be meeting up again, occasionally, no worries. This isn't the last you've seen of Mako and Ash.**

Screams from the lab behind them made Ai turn around quickly, watching the doors, waiting to see what the commotion was. She snuck a glance at Mako to see if she had reacted at all but she hadn't moved. Her sister was blankly staring off into the sky, lost in her own world.

Suddenly the doors flew open and Ash burst out, still in his green pjs.

Her eyes widened and she stepped back in caution as Mako snapped out of her daydream and stepped forward, happy to finally see Ash, Who now made his way over to them. Staggering a bit.

"He looks charred.." Ai muttered to herself.

His hair was sticking up, more than usual, and he seemed like he was slightly sizzling. Smokey almost. And he was holding a round, yellow pokemon.

"Um. Nice rat." Ai said as she approached the two sisters.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Mako!" He said, completely ignoring Ai. "I know we're suppose to travel together and you wanted to leave early but-"

"What?" Ai interrupted, staring at Mako in disbelief. "You're traveling with _Ketchup_!?" She almost shrieked as Gary strolled over to them.

She didn't even care.

...He must have left his fanclub to come and tease Ash.

But she didn't care.

"Heh. You're on your own now, Ai." He snorted.

Ash faltered, turning to Mako.

"Oh.. I thought you already told her."

"Well, I didn't know how to!" Mako replied as she and Ash turned back to Ai.

Gary crossed his arms and watched the scene unfold. Ash hooked arms with Mako and threw a peace sign at Ai.

"Don't worry, Ai! I'll take care of her! We make such a great team, we're sure to be the best!"

Ai and Garys eyes flashed.

Competition? She loved competition. And whether Ash knew he was goading her or not, she had felt the spark of determination.

She grabbed Gary by his shirt and pulled him towards her.

"Oh no. _We_ are going to be the best."

"Watch the hair.." He mumbled, trying to straighten out his shirt as well as smooth down his hair after Ai had let go.

"We have a Pikachu and a Chikorita! What do you have?" Ash tried to sound coy. He tried. He just sounded curiosity strucken, though.

"I have the best pokemon." Ai and Gary said in unison. Then glanced warily at each other, revolted in having said the same thing. They released their pokemon.

"Oh, you have a Squirtle!" Mako exclaimed, nodding at Garys pokemon.

"You have an Eevee?" Gary asked Ai.

"You took the Squirtle? I would have thought you'd choose the Charmander. Seeing as you're such a hot head." Ai retorted.

Gary smirked but before he could even reply to her, Ai whipped around, facing Ash.

"So there. A Squirtle and Eevee against a Chikorita and a rat."

Pikachus cheeks crackled with electricity.

"It's called Pikachu.." Ash said, not wanting to get electrocuted again.

"I think we're evenly matched." Mako piped up.

Gary snorted.

"Gary. We're traveling together." Ai commanded, not looking away from Ash and Mako.

"What? Since when did you decide that?"

"Just now." She said, slowly looking over at him.

"But I have a car full of cheerleaders expecting me!" He almost whined.

Ai grabbed his shirt, once again, and dragged him a few feet away from Mako and Ash, despite his mumbled complaints.

"My sister just left me for loverboy. Either you travel with me or I'm going to show every one of your fan club members out in the front the mash note you gave me in grade three." She practically growled.

"W- What? I never gave you a note." Gary huffed.

"Yes. You did. Valentines day. We were seven. You threw it on my desk and ran off."

The transition of Garys expression was so fast, Ai couldn't even blink. He shot her a cocky grin and shifted his weight.

"So you've kept it all these years."

Ai flushed and shot him a death glare. "Yeah, as.. To use as blackmail."

"Blackmail. Sure."

Ai rolled her eyes.

Oh joy. Maybe she could handle traveling alone. It wouldn't be so bad.

**A mild case of writers block so early into a story is never a good sign. Supriti and I worked on part of this together. One more day until her waiting period is over, so feel free to check out her account - _ObviouslyDesi_ - sometime to see if she's published Makos first chapter.  
Thanks for reading.**


	4. On Our Way

**I'm very thankful for this long thanksgiving weekend coming up. It means more writing time and more time to spend with my new puppy- Whom I am very,**_** very**_** thankful for. As well as the one review from Gyarados' rage. Thank you, thank you.**

"I'll keep this against you, Mako.." Ai glared at her sister from behind Gary.

The three friends were parting ways- Gary wanted to leave right away, feeling that he had already lost time while arguing with Ai. Who had been arguing with Ash. Mako had to stay behind and wait for Ash, who had run home to change from his pajamas.

Mako shot her a lopsided smile and stretched out her arms for a hug, to which Ai gave in to, jogged towards her, and hugged back fiercely.

Gary almost rolled his eyes at the display of friendship, desperate to get going already.

_Why_ was he letting her tag along with him again?

"Bye, guys!" Mako waved as Ai trotted back over to Gary.

"Could you take any longer?" Gary asked, impatiently.

Ai shrugged nonchalantly and shifted her brown side bag to her other shoulder, staring straight ahead as they began to walk towards their next destination: Pewter city.

Twenty minutes had passed and they hadn't said a word to each other as they made their way along the road. It was beginning to aggravate the both of them and they frantically tried to think of something to say.

"We have to pass through Viridian forest." Gary stated, picking up his pace. Ai kept silent and stayed at her own pace a few feet behind him.

It had never been that awkward. They'd been left alone plenty of times as kids and they always managed to start a brawl at least.

Was she mad at him?

Gary shook his head, dismissing the thought.

She couldn't be mad at him. She was in love with him. _Everyone_ loved him, He was Gary Oak.

Besides, if she _were_ mad at him, she wouldn't stay silent about it.

Gary couldn't even hear her footsteps now and was beginning to wonder if she had fallen way behind. He didn't want to look though, because that would have meant he cared. So he kept walking, keeping his eyes straight ahead.

Pride kept him from peering back for almost five more minutes but now he was on the verge of turning around to check if she was even still there when he heard the sound of a pokeball being released. He turned to see anyways, not being able to resist watching her interact with her pokemon. He liked Eevees, although they seemed weak in their unevolved forms. He'd of course want it to mature into a Jolteon, That was the strongest evolution form to him. Maybe he'd capture one for himself later on.

"Eevee, come on out."

Ai's Eevee appeared in a flash of blue light, squealed and stretched out, happy to be free.

She bent down and stretched out her hand to pet him but he hoped past her hand and ran along the length of her arm to settle on her shoulder.

Gary smirked, "Maybe you should have asked for a Pidgey. Then at least it wouldn't look weird perching on your shoulder, like your Eevee does."

"Let him be, he's comfortable!" Ai snapped.

"It looks like you're trying to impersonate Falkner."

At the mention of the Violet City's gym leader, Ai's jaw snapped shut and grew into a large grin. Gary groaned inwardly, He remembered, too late, that Ai had a thing for handsome gym leaders.

"Let's pick up the pace, yeah? The faster we walk, the faster we get to meet Brock! And then Lt. Surge, and Brawly, Volkner, and Falkner..." Ai trailed off as she sped up into almost a run, passing Gary.

"H-Hey! Stop!" Gary stammered, running to catch up with her.

"Morty and Lance! Steven and Koga!" She continued, sprinting now.

"Koga!? He has a daughter! He's a father! An old man!"

"He's still cute!" She responded, her eyes glittering.

Eevee was clutching onto Ai's shirt for dear life as she raced along the path, Gary alongside her, into Viridian forest.

**Ugh. While I was editing this chapter, I accidentally clicked 'fix' on the wrong word and auto-correct turned all my Ai's to Ali's.**


End file.
